


The Uniform Code

by LauratheLittle



Series: Tell Me What You Want [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Inappropriate use of a military uniform, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauratheLittle/pseuds/LauratheLittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard is bored and Kaidan looks good in his dress uniform. Now it is time for Shepard to fulfill one of his fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Uniform Code

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the wonderful response to this series first story. I’m sorry that it took so long to finish this next story in the series. 
> 
> This story is unbetaed, and any mistakes are my own.

‘A summit to explore effective combat and tactical procedures for expelling the Geth from Alliance space,’ that was how Admiral Hackett described the bureaucratic nightmare on which Shepard was about to embark. The Admiral also stated in no uncertain terms that attendance was not optional. Not even for the only human Spectre. No matter how busy he claimed to be.

Shepard was finishing fastening his jacket when the door swished open to admit Kaidan Alenko, looking completely fuckable in his dress uniform. Oh yes, how could he have forgotten that the summit would include ‘the development of a combat manual for proper implementation of biotics against the Geth’? So Lieutenant Alenko was required to attend. And being forced to sit next to Kaidan looking… like that, in the only room full of people who absolutely could not know that they were…doing that, was going to be the salt in the wound of this mind-numbing day.

“Joker is bringing us in to dock with Arcturus Station now,” Kaidan informed the Commander. He gave the other man a once over and couldn’t quite suppress his exasperated sigh at Shepard’s less than pristine appearance. Quickly, he crossed the room and began tugging at the uniform’s shoulders in an attempt to straighten them.

Shepard made no attempt to stop his lover’s ministrations. “They do understand that they are pulling us in from _actually_ fighting the Geth to _talk_ about fighting the Geth, don’t they?”

“I’m sure they do,” Kaidan assured him as he repined one of Shepard’s medals so that it sat more level. “But we cannot be everywhere at once, and it is important to share what we’ve learned with the rest of the Alliance.”

“I write reports.”

“Kaidan sighed, “Stop being petulant, Shepard. It doesn’t suit you.” He dropped to his knees and began to straighten the pleats down the front of the Commander’s pants. When Shepard groaned, Kaidan smiled up at him, “None of that, John. I just managed to make you presentable.”

Shepard sighed as Kaidan rose, and they walked out of his cabin, “I really hate these things.”

******** 

Kaidan shifted in his seat, trying to stay focused on the discussion going on around him. It had been easy earlier. He and Shepard had been required to give their accounts of their Geth encounters. Special consideration was taken any known spec for individual units and any ground tactics that the Geth preferred. But that had been hours ago, and Kaidan was finding it difficult to focus on the effectiveness of various maneuvers when encountering a Geth ship in a Cruiser.

A light flashed on Kaidan’s omni-tool, alerting him that he had received an urgent message. Discreetly, he opened the interface and accessed the message. It was from Shepard, and all it said was ‘just go with it.’ Someone needs to talk to him about what ‘urgent’ means. Before he can formulate a reply, he feels Shepard’s hand settle onto his knee. The Commander’s thumb gently rubbed small circles on the outside of Kaidan’s Knee. The caress shouldn’t have been erotic, but combined with the allure of the forbidden and Shepard’s message which hinted at the promise of more; it was definitely causing Kaidan’s cock to take notice. He glanced over to Shepard, hoping to catch his eye and discern his plan. But to the eye of an observer, the Commander appeared, for all intent and purposes, to be raptly focused on the captain currently talking.

It wasn’t long before Kaidan felt Shepard’s hand begin to slide up his thigh; he gripped the other man’s wrist trying in vain to stop its progress. Before, Shepard’s touch had been intimate with just the right amount of teasing, but as the Commander applied gentle pressure to his pulse point, it went well past innocent teasing, and he wasn’t sure he would be able to control his reactions much longer. Kaidan bit his lip as he tried to suppress his panic, and ineffectually push Shepard’s hand back to its previous position. He wasn’t quite sure what the Commander was trying to do, but he was sure it wouldn’t end well.

The Lieutenant focused on controlling his breathing and trying to appear as if nothing was going on. But his control was wearing thin. Kaidan wanted; he wanted to moan; he wanted to plead. He wanted to thrust his hips and force Shepard’s attention to the growing bulge in his pants.  Having is lover touching him so intimately, with his hand that close to his cock, and not being able to react was torture.

As desperate as Kaidan was to have Shepard’s hand on his cock, we wasn’t prepared when it progressed the last inch up his thigh to squeeze him through his uniform pants; leaving him barely able to suppress an animalistic moan from escaping his throat. When the Commander began to rub his dick in slow, firm strokes, the biotic abandoned any attempt to appear normal. Closing his eyes, Kaidan began rocking ever so slightly, all remaining thought going into staying silent.

Kaidan abruptly stood, knocking over his chair when he felt Shepard move to undo his pants. Feeling the blood rush to his face, the Lieutenant bolted from the room, not wanting to see the reactions to his humiliation.

********

The sound of water running covered the soft whoosh of the door as Shepard entered the men’s washroom. Kaidan was standing over the sink, toweling off his face. He didn’t look up until his lover was pressed against him. He could feel the other man’s throbbing cock through his pants, and began to straighten up, but was held in place by Shepard’s firm hand.

“Just stay like that,” the Commander whispered softly as he opened his lover’s pants and pushed them down.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing, John. This is a public restroom. In an Alliance facility.” Shepard did not reply, instead lowering himself to his knees behind his lover. At the first swipe of the tongue along his crease Kaidan cried out. Shepard licked at the enticing pucker, allowing the tip of his tongue to ever so briefly catch on the rim, but never push inside.

Tiny moans escaped Kaidan’s lips; his hips beginning to rock of their own accord, eager to have Shepard inside him. The biotic cursed as the tongue was removed, and Shepard once again stood up. Panic crept into the edge of Kaidan’s lust filled brain when the Commander removed a packet of lube from his pocket and opened his own pants. “Oh god, Shepard. We can’t do this; someone could walk in on us.”

Applying the lube to his fingers, Shepard slipped one into his lover, “Tell me to stop.” Kaidan said nothing as Shepard inserted another finger and began to stretch him. “Then beg me to fuck you.” His head shot up making eye contact with the Commander in the mirror. “You heard me,” Shepard whispered in his ear, “I want you to stand there in that pristine uniform, with your pants around your ankles, and beg me to fuck you.”

Kaidan was mute for a moment. Were they really going to do this? On one hand, if they were caught, it could ruin not only his career but Shepard’s also. On the other hand, he needed Shepard inside of him, and he was getting desperate. The other man removed his fingers to slick his cock, leaving Kaidan completely empty. “Please, John,” he felt Shepard’s cock slide along his crease. “Fuck… I need you… I need you to fuck me. Please.” Before the last work had passed his lips, Shepard entered him, and he was once more, blissfully full.

Shepard was at a loss where to look. The view in the mirror was stunning; Kaidan flush with pleasure, panting as he neared oblivion. But though Shepard could not see enough of his biotic in the throes of passion, and even more alluring sight kept drawing his attention. His gazed slipped down Kaidan’s back, transfixed by the sight of his own cock disappearing into the exquisite, firm ass, just barely peeking out from beneath the hem of the Lieutenant’s blue jacket.

The pace Shepard set was vigorous, they had had enough teasing, and neither of them would last long. When Kaidan came with a gasp, Shepard had to stifle the loud groan that threatened to escape his lips as he found his own release.

The blissful afterglow was cut short by the knowledge that they could not afford to stay much longer in the men’s washroom. “You should go back to the Normandy,” Shepard told Kaidan. “If anyone asks, I will tell them you developed a migraine.”

Kaidan chuckled softly “Alright, I could probably use the nap.” Giving the younger man a kiss, he turned to go, stopping abruptly when he saw the glowing red light. “You locked the door.”

“Of course I did,” Shepard confirmed as he used his omni-tool to open the lock, “I couldn’t have someone else walk in. I’m the only one who can see you like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive feedback is welcome. I do have a few more ideas for this series, hopefully it won't take me another year to get the next one out.


End file.
